The Ultimate Android: 17.5
Catching Up Juushichi sighed heavily, his hands on the steering wheel, and his feet on the gas pedal. The corvette he was driving made only a low grumble as it sped across the street, blending in with other cars on the street. His hair blew behind him due to the high winds picking up, blinding him a bit as he drove, but not enough to make him crash It wasn't exactly a normal way to start off a scare of the city, but hey, who said he was normal? He sighed in agitation, as his car came to an immediate slowing, stopped by heavier traffic. The drivers beside him weren't too thrilled either, honking their horns and shouting in order to somehow make the congested road go faster. "Lousy drivers... don't even know where they're going..." He muttered. "I knew I should've just--" FLASH! His thoughts were immediately interrupted, when a purple and tiny jet-like light came soaring over his head. He looked upward in surprise, but it had disappeared into the city. "What was that?" Shrugging, he turned back towards the road, thinking nothing of it. That is, until he heard the explosions... ---- Sake meanwhile had just thrown a capsule down onto the ground and house sprang out of it. Actually it was more of a mansion. Anyway he entered and clapped his hands once turning the lights on. His sister's were out training so he could relax for once. Or so he thought... BOOM! A vicious explosion rocked the land he stood on, causing a temporary quake of the earth. Which made Sake jump up and walk out of it's house and return it to capsule form. "Dammit! I asked for ONE day of relaxtion and what do I get?" At the site... Klen raised an energy blast towards another skyscraper, letting it fly straight into the bottom. The result was the beam tearing straight through, making the building shudder first, then fall like a timbered tree into other buildings, either crushing them entirely, or knocking them over as well, causing a domino effect. She smiled as the smoke built up, causing a dust storm to overwhelm the area. She was on the loose again. Ahatake flew up after her. "Geez woman. Can't you give me a break?!?" "I'm afraid not, Ahatake." She replied, putting one hand in her pocket while the other still pointed towards the building. The energy orb faded from her palm. It was also noted that a bundle of clothing "I was simply looking for something to... camoflauge... myself, for the time being." Her hair was not in the SSJ1 state anymore, and her purple locks were clearly visible. Ahatake sighed. "You could have easily bought some clothing from a store!" "That would've been too boring." "It would have been decent at least!" "Who said I was decent?!" As they continued to argue, none of them noticed a lone figure landing on of the remaining buildings in the city, or the look of slight amusement on his face, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Could you at least ACT decent on my planet?!?" "Your planet was Planet Vegeta, or have you forgotten?!" "Not really." Sake replied. "My planet was an oceanic planet. But I grew up decent there and then I discovered this planet. Earth is my home now." "Hmph!" Klen turned away, scoffing. "Say whatever you want, I don't care..." She mused. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving this wasteland..." "By this wasteland hopdfully you mean this planet." "Nope, just this city." It was time to step in. The android raised his hands to clap in mock entertainment. "Wow! That argument deserved a Nobel prize for sure!" He crowed in a cool voice. Sake turned around and look down and saw the black-haired man. "What do you mean?" Sake asked descending. "And are you an android?" "What..?" Klen immediately looked upwards at the sound of the mocking voice, cocking an eyebrow. "So...I guess I left a straggler, huh?" She mused, smirking from ear to ear. "You're very sharp." The android replied in a genuinely polite voice. "I just happened to come by here when I heard the sound of bombs going off, and..." He raised his shoulders in a light shrug. "I happened to find two Saiyan's out here..." "Part Saiyan." Sake replied. "I'm a fused Saiyan. I fused with Android 0." Immediately, the android narrowed his eyes down on him, leaping off of the building and landing expertly on his feet. "Fusion, eh? And with an android, no doubt..." He mused. However, his gaze was not the only one on Ahatake now, for Klen's shocked eyes appeared on him as well. Sake turned to Klen. "Certainly you must have wondered why you could never feel my Chi?" He laughed. She, however, wasn't in a laughing mood. She clenched her fists once more. "Bastard, you dare insult my pride?!" She snarled, turning to face him, the android gone from her sight at the moment. Sake sighed. "What do you mean?" "Making me think you were a worthy fighter... when instead you were using the assistance of an android!" She said irritably. "The true power of a Saiyan is only that of his or her own. And you rely on a toaster to help you!" "It has it's benefits." Sake replied. "Like unlimited Chi. And there's "toaster" right there." He pointed to the android. "That's too bad..." It mused, raising one hand towards Sake, fingers glowing. Then, without warning, he slammed them straight into Ahatake's face. "There's no fun if you go around blowing up everything with a single attack..." Sake started to glow and suddenly split in two. Ahatake was standing on what side and Seth on the other. "What the?" Ahatake gasped. If anything, Klen's eyes grew even wider, as she stared at the two dumbfounded fusees. "What in the hell...?" Seth was in no different condition, staring at his hands in a mixture of astonishment and shock. He couldn't even speak, and his mind was clogged in the moment. The other android, however, simply smiled. "I took the liberty "re-wiring" that little Fusion of yours, splitting you back into your two bodies." He explained, his fingers stopping the glow. Ahatake's tail twitched angrily. "We needed that power you fool." Seth's mind immediately cleared once again, and he turned an indignant expression towards his Saiyan counterpart. "Who;'s this 'we'?" He retorted, standing back up and glaring. "I'' needed ''nothing, you coward!" Klen blinked a few times. "Did that fusion happen willlingly?" She wondered. "I could kick your ass from here to Timbuktu with my current power level." Ahatake told the Android. "And you know it." "Hah!" Seth sneered at him. "You'd wear down before you could even land the finishing blow!" The stranger android merely stared in slight boredom, mixed with a bit of exasperation. "This wasn't really what I had expected..." Ahatake snatched the earring off Seth's ear put it safely in his pocket, and stored his in there was well. "You wanna take me on?" "I'll take you down, primate--" "Hey!" Klen shouted, immediately intervening. "In case you've forgotten, the other android's still standing here!!" This caught their attention. "Oh yeah." Ahatake turned to him. "Why did you do what you just did?" He shrugged. "Since you were powerful enough to perform that kind of fusion, you could easily overwhelm any opponent. I myself, though, wanted to see how strong you were individually." He explained in a calm, but dry voice. "You can kill him first." Ahatake laughed and pushed Seth in front of him. "What?!" Seth stared in shock at the android, then at Ahatake. "Why me? You were the one who bragged about how you could kick my ass to Timbuktu and back!" He protested. "I know." Ahatake replied. "So I say let the weak die first!" Seth growled in response, turning to face the android. "Fine, then. I'll show you who the weak one is!" He replied, clenching his fists in a battle pose. "Stand back." "I'm ready when you are." Seth told the fellow Android. He smiled in return, settling into a Vegito-like fighting stance. "I'm all set over here." Seth raised his hand outward and fired a Power Blitz at him. In turn, the android knocked it aside, letting it crash into another building. Or rather, the remains of the building. Seth stopped for a moment. "I never got your name." "Ah, that's right!" The android's eyes widened for a second, before he laughed and slapped himself on the forehead. "Where are my manners? My android name is Android 17.5, but feel free to call me Juushichi." "I'm Android 0 more commonly known," He pointed at Ahatake. "By this fool as Seth." Juushichi shook his head slightly, his stance relaxing a bit. "A pleasure to meet you, Zero." He replied. Klen, meanwhile, had folded her arms across her chest, fingers tapping her upper arms. It was clear that she was impatient for the fight to begin, as if annihilating the city hadn't satisfied her completely. Seth outstretched his hand again and fired a Photon Flash as Juushichi. This time, Juushichi ran forward, clasping his hands together and swinging them forward. They collided with the blast, sending it back at Seth like a beach ball. Seth kicked the attack down resulted in a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared, Juuschishi looked over at Seth, standing straight. "I hope for your sake that's not the best you can do!" He warned. "It's not." Seth replied. "I'll show you something I unfortuantely picked up from Ahatake." He cupped his hands at his side and a blue-orb appeared. "Ka...me....ha...me...ha!" He fired the blue-is white beam at 17.5. Instead of dodging this time, he simply stood by, watching as the Kamehameha came closer and closer. Soon, it enveloped him in its holy light, causing another explosion to rock the land. Seth waited for the smoke to clear. "Impressive..." Juuschishi smirked, tilting his head to the side as if Seth hadn't just tried to annihilate him. Klen's eyes widened in shock. "N...not a scratch on him...!" She thought, her mouth opening a bit. Indeed, 17.5 had not suffered even a minor injury, although the attack clearly hit. "You have good aim, too.." He commented. "That should have obliterated you." Seth gasped. "It should've?" Juuschishi raised an eyebrow. "Well then, you must be overestimating your own strength, then. Care for another try?" Seth growled and sent a Photon Flash at Juuschishi. It collided, once again, head-on. But when the smoke cleared, there was still no sign of injury. Juuschishi slowly walked towards Seth, an amused smile on his face. Seth charged at him and punched him in the face and stomach multiple but there was no sign of injury and he was left looking stupid. 'What the...?" "My turn!" This time, Juushichi's fist swung upwards, smashing into Seth's gut with an incredible force. Seth cuaghed up what could have been blood. Juuschichi didn't stop there. WHAM! An elbow was sent flying into Seth's chin, sending him on his back and into the ground. Klen winced involuntarily. "Even the proud Saiyan-ness can get repulsed by battle?" Ahatake laughing. "A-ah..." Seth gasped, unable to speak a reply as the pain raced through his stomach. "So that's the extent of your strength, Zero? I am not impressed." Juushichi mocked, smirking and folding his arms across his chest. Ahatake floated in and moved Seth out of the way. "Now it's my turn." Ahatake muttered. "I'll smash him." Juushichi cocked an eyebrow at the Saiyan. "You claim that you will smash me..." He mused, standing back up. "But let's see about that." "I will." Ahatake said his hair standing on end and losing his pupils. His hair gained a reddish-tint as a golden aura surrounded him. In response, Juuschichi changed back to his relaxed stance, fists clenched, and legs spread out evenly. His eyes narrowed once again in a hawk-like glance, as he prepared for his opponent's next attack. Ahatake turned to look at Klen. "Bet you can't even use this form." "A Quasi Super Saiyan?" The female Saiyan cocked an eyebrow and frowned in disapproval and amusement. "That's nothing compared to SSJ1, and yet you use it instead." "It's fun to start off weak in a fight and let the excitement flow!" Ahatake replied. "Tch. Have fun getting yourself stomped, then..." "You have no true joy for fighting then." Ahatake replied. "I believe my joy of fighting differs from yours, you waste of Saiyan blood." Klen retorted, turning her nose up a bit. "And I happen to prefer at least making my enemy struggle in order to achieve that." "But it's no fun if you don't get it a bit." Ahatake muttered and her charged in at Juushichi and punched him in teh face, his auara bruning his artificial skin. "OW!" A strangled yell, while a fist slamming into Ahatake's gut in the same fashion that he had felled Seth, was the responses of the attack. Juushichi himself staggered back, clutching the burnt area with one hand. "No wonder you changed to that form... intending to cook me, are ya?" He asked cautiously. "This may be the weakest form of Super Saiyan." Ahatake replied. "But it has it's uses." He clutched his stomach "I see..." Juushichi muttered. "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep my distance now..." "Scared?" "Nope. Just wary." "I see. I hate cautious fighters." "Then you're gonna want to kill me when this is over..." "Maybe." Ahatake replied as he ascended to Super Saiyan. "But let's kick it up a notch." Juushichi nodded. "Fair enough." They charged at each other and clashed Ahatake not lasting long without having to ascend to SSJ2. By now night had fallen. So far, Juushichi was holding up against the relentless assault by Ahatake with relative ease, relying mostly on defensive measures in order to make him burn out more energy. Now, he settled into his stance once again, waiting patiently. Ahatake was lying on teh ground breathing heavily. "Great..." He thought. "I'm gonna lose and let these two run amok on these planet. NO! I won't let that happen!" He tilted his head only slightly and saw the moon. His eyes widened. Suddenly he began to bulk and his muscles size increased as he himself increased in size, and he grew fur. "Golden fur. He roared and began to break rock formations and buildings. He had become an Oozaru. "What?!" Klen could only stare in horror, as the golden ape rose over their heads. "A Golden Ape?! Impossible!" "Shit..." Juushichi muttered, stepping back a bit. "What a bad time..." Ahatake began to fire massive beams all around some of them just missing Klen and Juushichi. They in turn, jumped and leaped to the air, barely avoiding the blasts. "Fuck..." Klen swore inside of her head, as she could only stare at the raging ape. "What to do now?!" Ahatake spat our fire that burned the already destroyed buildings.